Soldiers in the Shadows
by SleeplessLongNights
Summary: Bucky Barnes is awoken from his stasis, with his triggers wiped Steve thinks it's time for him to fight evil once more. Barnes is assigned to a secret European elite task force made up of it's own super soldiers. Bucky butts heads with his new team mates, especially one hot headed blonde in particular. Will the two teams work together, or will old feuds get in the way? OCxBarnes
1. Prologue

I've been left uninspired to write for my other on-going fan fictions because I just can't get this idea out of my head, so I thought I'd finally write it down and get it out of my system, this is mostly a draft and just to explain a few things after the end credit scene to Captain America Civil War, enjoy and please review and let me know your thoughts and ideas!

Prologue

Prince T'Challa, Captain Rogers and Sam Wilson stood by as the scientists began the process of waking up the Winter Soldier after his eight months in stasis. A hissing sound filled the room as the cryogenic pod opened.

"Just a last minute thought, are we one hundred percent sure he's fixed?" Sam asked raising his brows, he was half joking, half dreading what would come if Barnes wasn't fixed.

"T'Challa?" Steve asked, dodging the question.

"We are positive the Hydra triggers have been removed," Prince T'Challa confirmed nodding his head.

The sleeping mans eyes began to slowly flutter open as he regained consciousness. Dazed and confused he looked around, his eyes set on the first familiar thing,

"Steve," Bucky croaked with a small smile, he was weak after such a long sleep. Bucky's eyes wandered around the room as he took in his environment, remembering where he was before he was put in stasis. The room was clinical, like a laboratory with work stations and various personnel typing away at computers, writing notes and checking his vitals. He remembered Prince T'Challla had kindly offered him refuge in his home of Wakanda and had set out to help the soldier recover from his brainwashing at Hydra and remove the verbal triggers used to turn him into a mindless agent.

"Hey Buck," Steve smiled, Sam gave a small wave and T'Challa nodded his head at the drowsey man.

"When is it?" Bucky asked, unaware of how much time had passed while he was under.

"It's April 2017, you've been out for just under eight months Buck," Steve answered stepping forwards.

"Eight months? Thought it'd been longer," Bucky spoke, rubbing his eyes with the ball of his hand, "Hows my head?" Bucky asked, looking up through his dark lashes at the trio.

"You're fixed," T'Challa commented, his arms crossed over his chest, confident in his scientist's and doctor's hard work.

"Or at least that's what we've been told," Sam added, dubious as to whether they had actually managed to undo Hydra's brainwashing, they call it brain washing for a reason after all.

"We could test it?" Steve asked, looking from Bucky to the duo. Sam's face twisted for a second before nodding, a controlled test would pull the doubt from his mind.

"Are you sure about this?" Bucky asked, furrowing his brow, he didn't want to risk hurting anyone else, especially those who had gone out of their way to help him.

"As long as T'Challas people are sure you're fixed, yeah," Steve nodded, crossing his arms.

"When you can walk we'll take you to the safe room and test it," T'Challa spoke, "But for now, eat, regain your strength," waving in an older lady in a white uniform carrying a dinner tray. "After eight months in stasis you're sure to be starving,"

"Strength? You want him strong before we test whether he's going to kill us?" Sam questioned with half a laugh.

* * *

"Moment of truth," Steve smiled nervously as the four men gathered in the buildings high tech safe room. Barnes sat nervously on the edge of a black leather sofa; his elbows propped up on his thighs, fingers clasped together and chin resting on his fists.

It eased his him knowing this room was completely secure and the three foot thick door could only be opened with Prince T'Challa's hand print and voice activation. Steve lifted the infamous leather back book with the star on the cover. Bucky took in a deep breath as he prepared himself for what could come.

"Wait!" Sam called out while pacing slowly, "Just double checking, we're locked in here?"

"This room is completely secure, that door can only be opened by me, even if he isn't fixed, he cannot escape," T'Challa said smoothly from the other side of the room, he was lent up against the wall observing from a distance.

"What if we need to escape?" Sam asked, laughing off his nerves, thinking back to their previous encounters with the Winter Soldier in Washington DC and Bucharest. It was going to be a hell of a fight if he Barnes did turn.

"Sam, stop worrying," Rogers laughed off Sam's nervous negativity and began to read from the soviet book.

"Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak." So far nothing. Not even a flinch from Barnes. T'Challa looked on with a smug smile, he knew his people weren't wrong.

"Furnace. Nine, Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car. Soldier?" Steve finished, lowering the book. Barnes was unfazed and sat up straight.

"Well?" Steve asked, cocking one brow with a victorious smile on his face. Barnes smiled, biting his lip.

"I'm fine, not even a flinch," He spoke softly, his voice still a little raspy. "Thank you," Bucky said in T'Challa's direction. "I didn't think it was possible but you fixed me,"

"It was my mission to help you, you are a good man, and your actions while terrible, where not truly yours," T'Challa spoke as he stepped over to Barnes, extending his hand. Barnes rose from his seat and took the hand, shaking it.

"So now you're awake and not going to kill us, do you want to know what we have in store for you?" Steve asked, pulling his best friend and war comrade in for a tight hug.

"You already have plans for me, typical Steve," Bucky smiled, returning the brotherly embrace.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What's going on?" Arabella questioned her squad mates as she descended the glass stairs into the lobby, bowl of cocoa pops in one hand. There had been an unusual amount of hustle and bustle on the base that morning.

"New guy," Ryder said leaning against a wall, slowly crunching into a crisp green apple as he watched their handlers and diplomats scurry across the marble entrance lobby.

Lance Ryder was the team leader of their elite task force. Their primary objective was to fight various agencies and organisations who's their sights were set on destroying the planet. This recently also included beings from other planets and god-like beings. They weren't flashy about it like the Avengers though.

Every member was highly trained in covert operations, they're in and out before anyone even knows they're there. They played a hand in New York and Sokovia but the world would never know that because they operate from the shadows. After all it's fairly easy for your enemies to track you down and make you a target when you slap yourself on the front of every newspaper and cover your headquarters with your 'superhero' logo.

"Yeah I read the memo, just seems to be a lot of buzz about it, more than usual," Arabella said, loading a large spoonful of coca pops into her gob as she spoke. "Guy or gal?" She asked out of the blue, looking up at the bald man. Ryder was covered in tattoos, his skull included; he had a pin up girl at the back of his neck and a mix of tribal tattoos and fancy text on his head. It was intimidating to most, but Arabella saw through the showy tattoos.

"Dunno, why? Does it matter?" Ryder snorted taking another bite of his crisp apple.

"It does to me, I'm just sick of being the only girl ya' know," Arabella sighed, the levels of testosterone on the base were high, even by modern day standards.

"No one even thinks of you that way," Ryder snorted. Arabella narrowed her eyes on him, her gob still half full of mushy chocolate cereal.

"What way?" She garbled.

"Ryder! Briefing room now," A man only known as The Commissioner shouted as he stormed passed. He was dressed smartly as always in his signature black suit, his greying brown hair slicked back.

"Yes sir," Ryder sighed, pushing himself off the concrete wall.

" _What_ way?" Arabella asked again, a little more frustrated this time. She knew the answer; she just wanted to see whether Ryder had the balls to say it.

"As a girl," Ryder sniggered as he followed The Commissioner. Arabella headed back up stairs to the living quarters with her now empty bowl of cereal, her face like thunder. She slammed the bowl into the sink and let out a large sigh.

"Woah what's wrong Bellaboo," Zane asked as he strolled into the kitchen area, still slumming it in his casual grey joggers and white t-shirt.

"Just Ryder trying to make me bite again," She huffed.

"Sounds like it worked," Zane observed taking a seat at the black granite breakfast bar.

"Apparently no one thinks of me as a girl" Arabella said, her words dripping with unsavoury attitude, flipping her long pearly blonde hair out of her eyes.

"He's just winding you up because he knows you'll pop, we definitely know you're a lass," Zane winked. He was always flirty, but he never truly meant it, he was that way with any being that had a vagina. "What time does this new guy arrive then?" He yawned.

"So it's a guy?" Arabella sighed rolling her eyes. _Another one_ she thought to herself.

"I don't know, Jesus, I was using the term guy loosely, when does this _person_ arrive then?" Zane asked

"Soon I think, everything's a bit busy down stairs," Arabella said, leaning against the kitchen counter and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Okay, well I'm gonna' go dress, you should probably do the same, doubt the officials will be happy us greeting them in our casuals," Zane said, "Relax okay, Ryder is just playin'. He only winds you up because you're an easy target," Zane stood from the barstool and meandered off to his room.

Arabella stepped over to the large glass wall of the open plan room that looked out onto the ocean and took in the view for a second. In the distance she spotted it, a large helicopter approached, it most probably was holding their latest recruit.

With that she hurried down the corridor to her room and got into something more appropriate. She pulled on some white wide legged trousers, a cropped orange blouse and some small nude heels. She quickly pulled her hair up into a high ponytail when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" She called out, tying the elastic around her shiny blonde locks.

"They're here," Zane said simply.

"'Kay I'll just be a second," Arabella replied, smoothing down her baby hairs. As she was heading towards the door Arabella quickly swiped a little bit of pink gloss over her plump lips, chucking the lip-gloss on the bed as she headed out, clicking the door closed behind her.

Arabella descended the stairs to the lobby once more; she saw her team lined up with The Commissioner on the end speaking with Everett Ross, the Deputy Task Force Commander of the Joint Counterterrorism Center. A fancy title for a man who never sees the field.

"Ah better late than never I guess Arabella," Ross commented as she took her place at the end of the line next to Zane. "I'd like to introduce you to your newest recruit. His name is James Barnes, you'll probably know him by The Winter Soldier," Ross said as a group of men stepped through the lobby door that leads to the helipad. Arabella's heart practically jumped out of her throat. The Winter Soldier was joining their team?

Captain America and Falcon were among the men making their way into the lobby, the team didn't need an introduction to them, everyone knew who the Avengers were, and most had heard of The Winter Solder after the bombing in Vienna. The team looked on, confused as to why a criminal was to be joining their ranks.

"We're letting Hydra agents join now?" Zane asked, his face screwed.

"Well, uh, no. Barnes is no longer a Hydra agent, Prince T'Challa kindly took care of removing Hydra's brainwashing so you have no reason for worry," Ross explained. Zane looked on in disbelief.

"Why isn't he joining the Avengers?" Arabella asked, crossing her arms. She narrowed her eyes on the man, she was the only member of the team to feel the Winter Soldier's wrath. To her he was never a whisper of a legend. He was the real deal.

"Things are a little complicated back at Avengers HQ," Steve said, obviously skirting around the subject. "Prince T'Challa thought it would be best if he joined you, he can do some good here,"

"Basically you don't want him, so you're dumping him on us?" Jacob spat. Jacob was the teams muscle, seven foot tall and built like a tonne of bricks. Barnes looked down uncomfortably, obviously not thrilled with the team's attitude to his arrival. He wondered whether he was this hated everywhere.

"No, Bucky is my best friend, If I could have him as an Avenger I would, but that option just isn't there right now, when it is we will go back to The Avengers, but for now he needs somewhere safe, and something to keep him busy in the meantime," Steve smiled at his friend. "He's a good guy, he helped save Europe in the war, so I'd appreciate it if we could show him a little respect, he wants to do good," Steve finished.

"So you were brainwashed?" Zane asked slowly, narrowing his eyes on the soldier.

"Yes, it seems Hydra planted some verbal triggers into his brain that would instantly turn him into a mindless weapon, like I said Prince T'Challa and his team managed to remove them. Ryder you're unusually quiet," Ross said, looking over to the tattooed man.

"The Commissioner already filled me in on Barnes, I think he could be a good asset to the team, high risk though, and I don't imagine," Ryder paused and his eyes flickered towards Arabella. "A certain member of my team will warm to him very quickly, she encountered The Winter Soldier before in the past,"

"I think you should give him a chance, hell two years ago he was trying to kill me," Sam commented, elbowing Barnes in the side playfully.

"I can't do that without Arabella's permission," Ryder said.

"Her permission? Last time I checked you were in charge of this team Ryder," Ross commented, his tone wasn't pleasant.

"With respect sir, I can't speak on Arabella's behalf, and I wouldn't blame her if she felt uncomfortable about the man who nearly killed her joining our ranks," Ryder spoke, his words weren't harsh, but they were strong.

Barnes' eyes set upon Arabella, his memory hadn't fully returned, and he didn't know whether it ever would. He didn't remember her, or what he'd done to her. But he didn't doubt her encounter with him after learning of the deeds he'd done as The Winter Soldier.

"May I say something?" Barnes asked aloud, actually wanting to speak for himself. Ross nodded as Steve put a supportive hand on his best friends shoulders.

"I know I did terrible things. But that wasn't really me, I'm not that person, I was under Hydra control. I'm not anymore, and I'd like to start making up for the things I did…" Bucky sighed as he once more gazed upon Arabella. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her arms were crossed over her chest defensively. He could definitely see a mixture of pain, sadness and hate in her eyes. "Arabella…" Bucky addressed the girl, her name felt strange on his tongue for some reason. "I don't know what I did to you, I haven't recovered the majority of my memories and I don't know if I ever will, but whatever it was that I did, I am truly sorry…I hope you understand, it wasn't me,"

* * *

The tension in the air was thick. The whole room was hanging off of Bucky's apology and awaiting Arabella's response. She shuffled in her place, attempting to avoid the stares, she sighed dramatically before looking Bucky in the eyes and giving him her piece.

"I don't and _will not_ forgive you for what you did to me, but I won't reject your application to join our ranks. We accept any opportunity to build a stronger and better team." Arabella said diplomatically.

"Fantastic, see Ryder? Arabella doesn't mind. How about some introductions then?" Ross smiled, waving over Rogers, Barnes and Wilson to join him at the end of the line.

"This is The Commissioner, you will only know him as that, he's your handler and is in control of this facility, all your briefings and debriefings will be with him." Ross spoke to Barnes. Bucky nodded, signalling he understood. "This is Lance Ryder, team leader. In the field you follow his orders, in this task force they work as a team, not as individual rogues." Ross commented, having a small dig at the Avengers, Steve rolled his eyes and stepped onto the next person.

"Jacob, essentially the muscle, don't piss him off," Ross joked awkwardly as Jacob smirked. "Next we have Zane, weapons specialist, thinks himself to be a bit of a joker,"

"I don't think I'm funny, I just am," Sam joked.

"Zane has the ability to climb walls," Ross said.

"Like that spider guy? Do you shoot webs too?," Sam asked suspiciously narrowing his eyes on Zane.

"No webs, I'm not the guy who kicked your asses at the airport if that's what you think," Zane stifled a laugh.

"Finally we have Arabella, she's our only female operative here but don't under estimate her, she highly trained in hand to hand combat and if you let her near a sniper rifle, she's deadly." Ross said. Bucky tried his best to avoid eye contact with the girl, she made it quite clear she wasn't going to warm to him.

"A bit like you then Buck," Steve smiled at his friend trying to put him at ease. He knew it would be hard for him, eight months in stasis, still doubting his own mind and moving onto a new place, new people, one person who potentially hated his guts.

"Arabella is also our pilot, she can fly anything" The Commissioner added.

"Is that everyone?" Sam asked looking around for anyone else. "Pretty small team you got here,"

"We don't need twenty guys to get the job done," Zane smiled.

"So what do they call you guys? For reference?" Steve asked.

"They don't," Arabella said, "We have no name because officially we don't exist; they refer to us as the Ghost Team among a few other names, but the EU like to refer to us as their Elite Task Force,"

"So this is like some underground secret assassin organisation thing?" Sam asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Not at all!" Ross stepped in, "They are a secret underground team however they do not carry out assassinations, they are an elite task force, in fact they have helped The Avengers multiple times from the shadows," Ross spoke proudly. It was like the Ghosts were his favourite child that he loved bragging about, and the Avengers were just his other child that never got any of his praise.

"I'm curious, when did you aid us?" Steve asked, putting a hand to his chin dramatically.

"New York, Sokovia, Germany, should I go on?" Zane smiled triumphantly.

"Wow I had no idea we had outside help, I didn't even know this team existed," Steve admitted, bewildered.

"That's the point sir, We're ghosts, officially we don't exist," Ryder added crossing his arms.

"So then," Ross smiled clapping his hands together, "How about a grand tour? Team you're dismissed,"

"I think you'll find that's my job Commander," The Commissioner interrupted sternly. "Team you're dismissed," he said dramatically. Everybody scrambled, Zane headed up the living room with Jacob to watch some Breaking Bad, Ryder headed to his room, which conveniently also housed his office. He had paperwork to catch up on. Apparently you can't kill a few Hydra agents without filling in hundreds of sheets of official documents. Arabella too headed to her room, anything to escape the eyes of Barnes, it ate her up inside as she climbed the glass stairs to the living quarters. The Winter Soldier was here, in this building, on her team. She knew his words were genuine, he wasn't the same man. But he still looked the same, and she needed someone to place her blame and anger on, so she balled her fists and headed for her safe abode.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Up here are the living quarters, you have your own room just down the hall, we'll get to that in a second," Ross stated as he finished climbing the stairs, he was giving Barnes and his back up dancers the grand tour.

"As you can see the facility is built into the Cliffside, they have an amazing view here and a pool just down those steps on the terrace," Ross bragged as if he owned the place.

Arabella made a bee line to her room, slammed the door closed behind her and flopped onto her four poster bed, pulling a pillow to her face she screamed loudly into it.

"The Winter bloody Soldier," She shrieked into the pillow, letting out all her frustration at her current situation. At least he isn't a permanent addition a voice in the back of her head reminded her.

Arabella's room for by far the nicest out of the group, you'd think the boys let her have it, with her being the only female out of the group, but she actually won it in a game of cards. It was a fairly large room, off white walls, oak floor and white French doors that lead out onto a balcony with beautiful views of the ocean. Ceiling to floor glass windows let natural light flood the room, it was calming and helped her feel less claustrophobic in this underground, cliff-side facility.

Arabella was awoken from daze with three sequenced knocks at the door.

"Who is it?" Arabella asked.

"It's the tour," Ross said from the other side of the door. Arabella inwardly groaned. She pulled the pillow from her face and hugged it to her chest.

"Come in," She sounded reluctantly.

"And finally this is Arabella's room, if you need her for anything I don't recommend knocking before 10am, she likes a lay in and doesn't take kindly to being woken up,"

" _She_ is right here, thank you very much, and I won't have him knocking for me ever." Arabella stated. "Do you need something Ross?" Arabella's tone was threatening.

"Nope, our tour has concluded, if you'd like to follow me back to the lobby and you can say your goodbyes," Ross smiled, patting Barnes and Steve on the shoulder and leading them out, the door clicked closed behind them.

* * *

"I'm going to see Tony tomorrow, hopefully you won't be here too long, there's only so long a man can hold a grudge," Steve said to Barnes as they descended the stairs to the lobby.

"I don't know Steve, Tony's pretty good at grudges, and killing someone's parents doesn't just go away," Sam added. Steve shot him a disapproving look.

"Bucky didn't kill anyone, the Winter Soldier did. He had no control over his actions," Steve defended.

"I understand that Steve, you know I'm with you no matter what, and this guy isn't that bad I guess," Sam commented elbowing Barnes in the side, "But Tony's pain isn't going to go away just like that, Tony needs to see the Barnes you see, that I see, it's not going to happen over night. Just like with Arabella, she obviously has a bad history with the Winter Soldier, and her memories and feelings about that aren't just going to go away. But this place is a good start for Bucky, you could really do some good work here and build trust and forgiveness from all parties," Sam said, speaking his mind. Bucky nodded, agreeing with Sam's words.

"I think here is the best place for me right now, even if I am unwanted" Bucky said looking around at his new environment.

"The team don't see too bad, a little suspicious of you maybe, but they only know you as the Winter Soldier, show them you're not that man. Arabella will come round and see you're not the same person," Steve smiled, embracing Bucky tightly and slapping his back.

"The teams solid, they're some of the best, and that girl, she is on a whole other level, you need to make amends with her because that is wife material right there," Sam joked shaking Barnes' hand. Steve laughed shaking his head dismissively.

"I doubt Arabella would accept a birthday card from Barnes, never mind a proposal," Ross laughed as he strode over. "Rogers, Wilson, your ride is ready if you'd like to follow me,"

"Catch you later Buck," Steve said, flashing Bucky his famous smile and brining him in for a tight hug.

"Take care," Sam nodded. Both men turned their backs on Bucky and headed out through the doors to the stairway leading to the surface. Steve waved one last goodbye before stepping out of sight.

"Looks like you're one of us now," The Commissioner announced from the staircase. "Why don't you get settled into your room, lunch is at one, I believe Zane's making pizza?" Bucky nodded and half smiled as he stepped over to the inked man.

"I just want to put it straight that I'm not the Winter Soldier anymore, I want to do some good," Bucky explained.

"I know, I've been briefed on you Barnes, or should I call you Bucky?" The Commissioner said, offering his hand. Barnes took it, shaking it firmly. "You were in Captain America's original squad of commando's back in the second world war that makes you what, like a hundred?"

"Yeah, we're looking pretty good for our age," Bucky half laughed.

"You're telling me," The Commissioner half laughed.

* * *

"Yo, lunch is ready!" Zane exclaimed from the kitchen. He strode over to the glass dining table; a large home made pizza in each hand and placed one at each end of the table. He grabbed the salt and pepper off the side and placed them in the middle of the table.

"Smells good," Jacob commented with his deep rumbling voice, he took a seat at the table and waited for his comrades. Zane threw off his 'kiss the cook' apron and took his seat opposite Jacob.

"Bucky, you're next to Zane," Ryder pointed out blankly as Bucky entered the room. Bucky nodded his head and silently took his seat next to Zane. "We still waiting on Bells?" Ryder asked eyeing up her empty spot. "Bells! Lunch!" Ryder shouted down the hall, he took his seat at the head of the table, with Jacob as his right hand man.

"Does The Commissioner not eat with us?" Barnes asked innocently.

"No, he has only the finest of dinners flown in from France, he eats alone in his office," Zane scoffed.

"It would be a bit of a downer if he did want to eat with us, it'd be like eating with your school head master," Jacob said.

"I'm here; keep your panties on Ryder," Arabella said casually as she strolled in. She kept her eyes on her spot and tried to ignore the metal armed man currently sat at the table. She took her usual seat next to Jacob. However rather than her usual sight out to sea through the glass wall, a head of dark hair blocked her pretty view.

"Now we're all here, we can dig in," Ryder smiled, reaching for the largest piece of pepperoni pizza. Everyone reached for their slices; they had the choice between Pepperoni and Hawaiian.

"Is this home made?" Bucky asked after taking his first bite.

"Yeah why?" Zane asked, narrowing his eyes on the newcomer.

"It's really good," Bucky half smiled, taking another bite. "Reminds me of this place in Queens,"

"Back in the day?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah, back in the day," Bucky said slowly, realising that the pizza place he and Steve used to frequent probably wasn't there anymore, and if it was it definitely wasn't Big Al behind in the kitchen cooking them up.

"Is it true you're like a hundred years old," Zane narrowed his eyes on the newcomer.

"Yes there abouts," Bucky confirmed awakwardly.

"I bet they didn't have pizza like this at Hydra," Jacob chuckled, devouring his plate.

"No they didn't," Arabella answered as she took a bite of her pizza.

"How do you know?" Bucky asked, furrowing his brow at the blonde bombshell opposite him.

"I was a winter soldier like you," Arabella said simply.

"You were Hydra?" Bucky asked, suddenly confused.

"No, I wasn't on their list of elite assassins, but they gave me the serum anyway" Arabella admitted.

"Why?" Barnes asked, even more confused than he was before.

"Bells you don't have to explain to him…" Zane softly tried to interrupt.

"No, I want to Zane," Arabella snapped at the prankster, her voice choking up. "My father was the head of the facility. He made me what I am for the sake of his legacy, first he tried it on my two brothers, but they didn't make it. I was his last hope. They gave me a super serum; it made me strong, smart, and quick. Quick enough, strong enough and smart enough to escape that retched place," Arabella admitted, her voice cracking.

"You were one of them, one of the super soldiers?" Bucky asked breathily, he remembered the super soldiers; what they were capable of. He remembered his time training them, but he didn't remember her.

"I still am one of them technically, and so are you," Arabella hissed as she took another bite of her pizza.

"I think that's enough story time for one night Arabella," Ryder tried to intervene; he was concerned this wouldn't stay a 'friendly' chat.

"Why don't I remember you, the rest of them, I recall them, but not you," Bucky spoke slowly and suspiciously.

"Probably because you don't want to remember," Arabella snapped, her eyes suddenly lighting up with rage. Before Bucky could speak Arabella jumped up from the table, grabbed her plate dramatically and stormed off presumably to her bedroom. The table was dead silent after she left, just the clunking of glasses and Jacob's loud chewing of pizza.

"Should I go after her?" Zane asked Ryder, squinting his eyes in thought.

"It's probably best to leave her in peace for a bit," Ryder sighed. "Barnes, I don't really know what to say, I don't know you, but I know her, and I've never seen her that way, its probably best to keep your distance for a while until she comes to grips with this situation,"

"Yes, I think that's wise. I didn't come here to cause trouble sir, I didn't know she was in the programme at Hydra," Bucky sighed, running his hands through his hair. Jacob and Zane decided to ditch the cold tension and grabbed their plates and retreated to the safety of the white leather sofa.

"It's my fault, I should have explained before, your connection, but it's too late for that now, all we can do is wait for her to cool down and hopefully patch things up between the two of you,"

"Do you think that's possible? She seems hell-bent on hating me, and I probably deserve it," Bucky breathed.

"I don't know," Ryder answered honestly as he stood from the table, suddenly he no longer felt hungry anymore, instead his stomach filled with guilt. He picked up his empty plate and turned towards the kitchen.

"Oh and Barnes?" Ryder turned to the soldier, "She doesn't hate you, she hates The Winter Soldier, there's a difference, I'm hoping she learns that,"


End file.
